You're Not Alone
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: After twelve years of knowing each other, Amy and Sonic suddenly end, becoming strangers. Amy isn't able to cope very well, while Sonic seems happy, and, for some reason, Sonic is unable to leave Amy alone..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**I have decided to make yet another story. I got the inspiration from an AMAZING song called Cry With You by Hunter Hayes. In my dead honest opinion, Hunter has the voice of an angel. He is better than every damn singer who has won an award this year, alright, go listen to this song and fall in love with his voice. [:**

**Anyways! I'm really excited about this story, I have SO MUCH planned! Ah! So PLEASE review. I don't care if you say it's okay, it sucks, it's awesome, or even hi, just review? hehe, well enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry if the way I began the story sucks ._. I couldn't think of anything else... **

_**You're Not Alone.**_

We weren't just an item. We had been friends for seven years before we dated for five. He was like my other half. I honestly thought we were made for each other, that together, our hearts made one. We were so perfect. He knew me better than I knew myself, and the other way around. We had no secrets from each other. We were each other's diary.

Then everything suddenly went wrong. I don't even know happened.. We just fought, a lot. We did nothing but fight. Then we just split up, stopped talking. We became strangers.

He became the cool guy, and I faded out, becoming invisible.

Him and his stupid 'gang' always pick on other people; people like me. We're called losers.

For some reason, his friends never even look at me. It's like I really am invisible, but not to the other losers.

See, there's two types of losers. The losers who know they're losers, and keep to themselves, and the losers who think they're cool, so they pick on the other losers. They're such wannabe's. Well, anyways. The wannabe's always pick on me for not being picked on. I guess it's better than being picked on by Sonic and his gang.

I'm just waiting for the day he tells his friends all about me, and everything I've ever told him becomes known to the entire school.

So, if it's not already obvious, I'm one of those who keep to themselves.

Since Sonic and I broke up, I've had major issues. I don't trust anyone, not even myself. I don't even talk to anyone.

It depresses me; I used to have so many friends. I would be the life of every party. I've lost everything.

I'm the only person I'm ever around, and I hate it. I wish I didn't have to spend all my time with myself. I'd rather be with anyone than me, but I don't want anyone's company.

**-x-x-x-**

I took a deep breath as I walked into my first class. Math.

As if math class wasn't bad enough, he was in my class.

I sat down in my usual chair; at the back right corner.

I put my head down as I saw him walk in the class. He was laughing. He was happy.

Part of me was happy for him. At least he hadn't ended up like me. He was able to get over it, and move on.

Another part of me wanted to strangle him. How could he be so happy? Did he even care? It hadn't been that long, at all. He should suffer! I shouldn't be the one losing everything, it should be him!

I mentally slapped myself. What am I thinking? It shouldn't be him. I would rather be the lost one. He doesn't deserve it, he has too much to live for. Me... I'm just worthless. There's nothing special about me. Who cares if I throw my life away?

... No one.

Everybody's better off without me.

The teacher walked in, "Good morning class."

I put my head on my desk, as I do everyday. The teacher hates it, but I won't move, so she stopped trying to get me to.

**-x-x-x-**

As I walked towards my second class, I stopped behind a corner. I heard his voice. Who was he talking to?

"Thank you, you're the best!" a female voice said.

"No, you're the best, Sally!" S-Sally? Why was he talking to Sally...? He's always hated her!

"I love you, Sonic!"

Love? Th-their together? No... No, this can't be...

On the verge of tears, I ran to the girl's bathroom, unable to hear another word. Thank God it wasn't that far.

I ran directly to the first available stall, and cried. How could he be that happy? Happy enough to forget about me and get a new girl... He fell in love with someone else.

"Um, hello? Are you alright?" a voice asked.

I didn't answer; I just cried. I probably couldn't answer, even if I wanted to.

"What's wrong?" the voice asked.

"I'm fine," I choked out in between sobs. Sure, it was the biggest lie I've ever spoken, but no one really cares.

"You don't sound fine. I'm not leaving until you're at least capable of looking fine. Why don't we start with who did this to you?"

I felt sort of warm inside; the kind of warmth that can only be brought by someone who cares. Did whoever was talking to me care? Did they even know who I was? Well, either way, there's no sense in wasting a perfect opportunity.

"Sonic," I almost whispered. I could almost feel my heart in my chest aching as I said his name.

"You mean Sonic the hedgehog? The blue guy? The one that's cooler than ice?"

"Yes, him," I said before she could say anything else.

"He's such a fucking ass. What did he do to you?"

"He's not an ass," I said, opening the stall door, revealing a purple car leaning against the wall, across from my stall. "Sure he has his moments, doesn't everyone? He's one of the sweetest guys in..." I trailed off, realizing what I was saying. I was defending him. Why? We're strangers now, but here I am, still desperately in love with him, crying in a damn bathroom because he has a new girl, and I'm defending him?

"Woah, didn't mean to turn Mrs. upset into Mrs. pissed off, sorry. Rawr."

Shaking my head, I started walking out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" the cat chased after me.

"I don't know. Class, home, somewhere."

"Look you need to get over Sonic already, whatever you two did or didn't have, isn't there anymore. He's got a new girl, and I doubt he even thinks of -"

"Listen, cat," I stopped, facing her, when suddenly something caught my eye. I looked into the classroom the cat and I were standing outside of, and there was Sonic, sitting at his desk, staring at me. I quickly turned away. Could he hear what the cat had just said? What if he did? I need to get out of here... Now.

"I, uh.." I tried to think of something to tell the cat, but nothing came to mind, so I just ran away.

**-x-x-x-**

I stopped running when I got to my house. I looked up at the big white mansion, sighing. I walked around back to the little shed where I slept. It was small. All that was in it was my little bed and my dresser. As small as it was, and as much as I hated it, I can live with it. Sure, it's almost, almost unbearable at night when it's cold as hell, but I always survive.

Sonic always used to come see me and night, and take me to his place. It was nice, having a place to go instead of here.

My mom hates me. Her and my dad didn't want a baby, but he accidentally got her pregnant, so he left her. My mom blames his leaving on me, she blames everything on me. She wants nothing to do with me, yet won't let me leave to go live somewhere else. I don't understand it, but I never will, I'm not a witch like her.

I sighed, sitting down on my bed.

I missed Sonic... so much. The worst part is, no matter how hard I try to remember, I can't figure out why we broke up. It mustn't have been a very good reason, which is pretty pathetic. I lost my best friend, and my soul mate, because of some stupid little argument, that I can't even remember.

I wonder if he remembers, or if he ever thinks of me?

Who am I kidding, his thought are probably taken up by Sally. Stupid bitch.

About to take off my shoes, so I may down for a while, I realized it was only just after ten thirty. I still had two more classes to attend.

Should I even bother? It's only two classes, I can catch up tomorrow... but it would ruin my perfect attendance...

What about Sonic, what if I see him? We've already made eye contact twice today, what if we talk or something? Maybe I should stay home...

Ugh, but my attendance! I sighed. This decision was going to be impossible. If only seeing Sonic wasn't so hard...

**-x-x-x-**

"Ouch!" I yelled. I opened my eyes, looking around. I was on my floor, lovely. I threw my blankets back up on my bed, and opened the door, looking outside. Then sun was rising. What happened? The last thing I remember is trying to decide wether or not to go back to school... I guess I fell asleep... for a long time.

Well, I might as well get ready for school. Before heading into the stupid mansion my mom lived in, I stretched, and grabbed my outfit for today; my black tee shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

I ran over to the mansion, trying to get away from the wet, dew covered grass as fast as I could. I quietly opened the door, stepping inside. I closed the door behind me, and headed into to kitchen. It was exactly how I left it yesterday morning. I have the worlds laziest mom, ever.

After I had a shower, got dressed, started a load of laundry, made breakfast and did the dishes, I was ready to go to school. I walked back outside to my 'room' and grabbed my backpack, and headed off for school. Hopefully today I wouldn't have to see Sonic.

I arrived at school fifteen minutes earlier than I usually did. Well, it was defiantly better than staying at home, and having my mom wake up. She'll be pretty mad when I finally talk to her. She'll most likely think I was out getting drunk or something. She thinks so little of me, I don't know what to think of it.

Suddenly, a blue flash and a gust of wind went by me. _Sonic_. Silly me, I should have known. Sonic always runs around everywhere before school. He isn't allowed to run in school, and he can't leave, so he has to burn off all his energy - if that's even possible.

I looked to my right, the direction he ran in. He was standing at the end of the street, looking in my direction.

I looked down at the ground, remembering everything we've been through... I wasn't sure if I should smile or cry. I looked back up at where he was standing, and he was gone.

I sighed, sitting down in front of a tree, leaning my back against it. What happened to us? We used to spend every minute or every day together. In the twelve years that I've known him, I had never gone more than two days without talking to him at a time... now, we haven't talked in months. It was the most depressing thing I had ever gone through, or even seen.

With all of my problems, I _always_ had Sonic to help me through it and cheer me up, and I was always there for him, too. I wish I had Sonic with me now to cheer me up, but I wouldn't be needing to try to get over him if he was here.

He could always cheer me up. Even if he didn't know what to say or do, he never, ever left me alone. That was one of my favorite things.

Losing him was bad enough, not talking to him is worse, but seeing him every day, knowing we had the most special thing in the universe, and knowing it's gone forever, and we'll never be anything ever again is the worst. It's almost unbearable.

If I take things one day at a time, maybe I'll be able to make it through alright. Maybe I'll be able to get over him, eventually. Maybe I'm just too in love with him...

I put my head in my hands. What am I to do?

The only thing I have accomplished in the past couple months, is to stop crying over him, which isn't even working. Just yesterday I was crying over him! Meanwhile, he's happy, with a new girl, lots of friends... everything he needs.

As I saw a yellow bus come into view as it turned the corner, I stood up, walking into the school.

**A/N: What'd you think? Sfhgisdughliskdhflsg, review? [:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**2**_

I walked straight to my first class, but froze when I saw there was someone in there before me.

It was him.

I didn't know what to do; leave or stay? It'll probably be way too awkward if I stay. I turned

around to walk out when his voice stopped me.

"You can stay, of you want."

Trying not to look at him, I nodded, and sat at the back, only two seats behind him, and three to

the right.

I put my head on my arms, which were in my desk. I'm alone in a room with Sonic.

I slightly looked up. He was gone again. I sighed, resting my head back on my arms. Was I

hallucinating? That's twice now I've seen him, not to mention he even talked to me, and then he was gone the very next second.

As the time passed, several students began coming in the class, and soon the bell rang. Seconds

later the voice of the teacher filled through the room, starting today's lesson. Not caring for the

consequences, I kept my head on the desk, not moving.

As if someone had called me, my head snapped up, my eyes looking straight into Sonic's. He had been staring at me. Neither of us looked away, we just stated at each other. I could see in his eyes that he was worried; concerned. If he was allowed to talk, I know he'd ask if I was alright.

In response to the unasked question, I slightly lifted the corner of my mouth and shrugged my left

shoulder, while looking down, away from his gaze.

The bell rang, ending class. Before the bell could even stopped ringing, I was out of my chair, headed towards my next class.

What was Sonic doing? Talking to me and looking at me like that? It was so random... Two months without looking at each other and now this? What was he up to?

I was almost to my next class, when I spotted the purple swallow. Wave. I immediately turned around, hoping she wouldn't see me. Of course, with my luck she did. "Hey, flamingo, where ya goin'?" she called after me.

I sighed. Great. Just what I needed. "Class," I said, with a pitiful smile.

"Well you're walking in the wrong direction, smarty."

"Right... Thanks, my bad. I guess I'll get going, don't wanna be late!" I did my best to zip by her,

praying she'd let me escape.

"Not to fast!" she said, pulling the back of my shirt, almost causing me to fall backwards onto my

ass. "Poor little flamingo, all alone, so defenseless. How pathetic. You'd think -"

"Leave Amy alone, Wave."

I turned around to see Sonic standing behind me, his arms crossed, with his gang behind him.

"The one day this pathetic -"

"Get lost," he interrupted again, gritting his teeth.

Wave gave Sonic a look, then gave me one before walking off.

I turned to Sonic who now had his hands at his sides, looking at me. He opened his mouth to say

something, but I quickly interrupted him, saying "thanks" before almost running to class. I walked through the door no more than a second before the bell rang. Immensely relieved I wasn't

going to be late, I took my seat, ready for another lecture about something that would never help me in life.

Why couldn't these lousy teachers ever teach us something that's actually useful, like how to deal

with a fucking heartbreak and despair? That's so much more useful than solving ridiculous math

equations and stupid shit.

Sonic casually walked in, not caring that he was late.

The teacher looked up from his desk to see Sonic just sitting down. "You're late again, Sonic. I

would expect you to be a little faster."

"Hey I'm not allowed to run here, besides, I got caught up in something," he turned around, to look at me.

I tried my best not to look at him, acting as though I didn't notice him looking at me. His eyes eventually pulled mine to look at his. He threw me a small smile. I returned it, unwillingly, then looked away. I hate how he can always make me smile.

**-x-x-**

The bell rang, signalizing it was lunch. I sighed as I stood up. The day was half over.

I walked to my locker, which wasn't too far, and put my stuff in it. I closed it, and headed off to

the bathroom to wash my hands.

As soon as I entered, I turned around to walk out. Wave and her friends, Rouge and Tikal were in there, fixing their hair and makeup in the mirror. "Oh don't leave, flamingo. We've been waiting for you," wave said, her voice sounded evil. Even more evil than it usually did.

"Why?" I cautiously took a few steps closer to her.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Like what?" I felt a little more at ease, knowing they didn't want to hurt me, and what could they

possibly ask me that wasn't bad? I haven't done anything, I'm always careful not to.

"Well, here's the thing. Sonic never defends anyone. Ever. Today he defended you. Why?" Wave had me backed into a wall, she was right in my face.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. I wasn't lying like I usually would try to do. I really didn't know;

I wish I did, but I didn't, and I probably wouldn't. How much more depressing could our situation

be? He was being... Well, I don't know what he was being, and as much as I wanted to talk to him about it, I also didn't want to, and couldn't. It wouldn't end right. Everything would probably just get worse.. If Wave didn't make it worse herself.

I looked towards the door, hearing a voice that sounded like one of the guys from Sonic's gang.

Knuckles, was it?

"Bull. Sonic the hedgehog doesn't do shit for anyone. Would he stick up for you? Do you have any idea how hard it is to be bitchy and mean enough to get in Sonic's gang? You're ruining it for me! Now tell me what is going on between you two."

"Nothing! We used to date, but that's all. We don't even talk now. There's nothing going in between us, get over it, I did."

"No, nobody tells me to get over anything. I'll get -"

"Maybe somebody should!" she was starting to piss me off. Anything between Sonic and I was between him and I. Not her. "You'll never get in his gang, you're too much of a bitch. As least Sonic has a heart!"

"You little bitch! How dare you talk to me like that!" she lifted her hand up, and slapped me.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" I heard Sonic's voice.

I looked over at Sonic who looked pretty damn pissed.

"Look, I can, um, explain?" Wave took a step away from me, towards Sonic.

"Knuckles, get in here!" he called.

Knuckles then came into the bathroom as well, but he was smiling.

"Get rid of her," Sonic growled.

"Gladly," Knuckles' grin got bigger as he grabbed Wave's wrist, and took her out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Sonic walked over to me.

"I'm fine... Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Amy."

"It's not your fault," I shrugged.

"Not about this. Well, yes I'm sorry about this, but I mean for everything."

"Oh..." That took me by surprise. "It's fine."

I started walking towards the exit, but Sonic stopped me. "No, it's not fine, Amy, I can't stand

what's become of us. I fucking miss you."

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. I didn't exactly approve of our location, but I've been

dying to hear those words. Trying to slightly change the topic, I replied with "what are you doing

here? Why did you save me?"

"I promised you I'd never let anyone hurt you," he whispered.

"And how's that working out for you? You can't keep that promise. You haven't and you won't. Same with everything else you've ever told me. You said we'd never be apart. You promised I'd always have you, that I'd never be alone."

"Why do you think I have the gang to beat those losers up? To keep them away from you. I know it doesn't always work, but we make them pay, believe me. Amy, you're st-"

"Don't." I turned around. "I don't want to hear it. I can't handle hearing it."

I heard him sigh. After about a minute of silence, he finally spoke again. "You're never alone. I

always watch over you. I make sure you're safe, I'll never let anything happen to you. Just because we split up doesn't mean I've stopped caring for you. I intend on keeping my promises. All of them." He was suddenly standing in front of me, he lifted my chin up so I would look at him.

I kept my eyes down, trying to keep him from seeing my pain. It was just him and me; there was no one around, and we were finally having the conversation I had dreamed about. In my dreams, this would lead to us getting back together. But... I couldn't.

I suddenly felt like I was hanging by a thread; it's a long way down.

"You can't," I whispered, closing my eyes. "What's done is done. Thank you for what you did

though."

"Amy, please. Give us -"

"Say I do," I interrupted, looking into his eyes. "What happens when we're over again? Do you think I'll be able to handle that? I won't. Right now I'm barely able to cope, this is almost unbearable. Next time will be worse. I can almost feel how bad it will be. I'm not going through it again."

"Amy, do you know how worried you've got me? These past two months you've been nothing but upset and hurting. I've seen how bad you feel, it's in your eyes. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Nobody knows you better than I do, Ames. Please, I know how you feel, I know... One more try? We can't let twelve years end like this. I'm fighting for you, and I'll never stop, unless you tell me right now you want me to stop, and you want nothing to do with me. I know you won't, though. You're the one who has always said nothing is more perfect than you and I together, and you're right, Amy. We belong together."

I had tears in my eyes again. He really was the sweetest person I've ever met. He knew how to get to me... "I have one question."

He nodded, wanting me to continue.

"What the fuck did we fight about?"

He shrugged, "I was honestly hoping you knew. I haven't the slightest idea."

"Great!" I threw my hands up in the air, letting them fall back down to my sides. "So all this is

because of some immensely stupid argument, that was so stupid neither of us remember what it was about." How pathetic.

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter now, we can be happy again." he leaned in to kiss me.

I took a step back, remembering one small, important detail. "What about Sally? I heard you guys

talking. She's the best?"

"I know you heard," he frowned, "but that's not at all what you think. When I lost you, I also lost

my tutor, so I had to pay Sally for some test answers. Since we broke up she's been throwing herself at me, I hate it. I can never get away from her fast enough."

Well... I guess that solves that. Stupid me. "So... How did you know I heard?"

He lifted his hand, and pointed to his ear. "I recently got super hearing. I heard you run away,

crying. It tore me apart, I tried to find you, but you were gone."

I smiled. Could he be any sweeter? "I, uh, kinda went home."

"How's it been there?" he sounded sad; his eyes showed he was worried. No one has _ever_ cared for me like he did.

I shrugged. "Could be better. Let's not talk about this now," I looked around, realizing we were

still in the bathroom, "or here."

"Alright," he agreed. "but before we go," he lifted my chin up, and kissed me.

I felt a million little sparks run through me. His lips were so soft, I've missed them so much. Our

lips molded together perfectly, like we were made for each other.

We were made for each other.

He leaned away, smiling. "I've missed kissing you so much. I've missed you so much."

I felt a tear escape my eye, I was so happy. Sonic wiped the tear away. "Don't cry," he whispered,

giving me another quick kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big hug. I've missed him too much.

"I love you, Ames," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Sonic," I whispered back, as another tear escaped my eye.

Sonic had gotten me off the thread I was hanging on, and into his arms, the safest place in the

entire universe. I was finally happy again, it was perfect.

**A/N: eep! They're finally together, woo! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, ah! I'm happy about that, haha[:**

**Don't forget to review![:**

**& Thanks for all the previous reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I started this story when I was **_**so**_** unbelievably depressed. The entire story was going to be based on the mood I was stuck in. Now that I'm all over that, I don't know where to go with it. I had a plan - I remember that plan, but Im not too sure how to go through with it and make it right. Getting the right feelings put into it will be difficult... which is why I haven't updated this in the longest time. I've been trying to write another chapter, but I always ended up staring at a blank screen for hours. Now I'm determined to write this damn thing. This probably won't be as long as the others, or as... interesting. So, my apologies for that. Anyways.. Here goes nothing.**

_**You're Not Alone**_

_**3**_

Walking home, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I mean, I was happy, why shouldn't I be happy? I had gotten what I wanted. I had what I had, before. I had Sonic and I had his love. I had a friend. I wasn't alone, anymore.

But... I didn't feel as happy as I should. I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't be happy. I forced a smile upon my face. I had everything to smile about, anyways... though, smiling was harder than it should be.

"AMY!" a voice yelled, as I walked in the front door. I sighed. _That_ was why I wasn't happy.

"Yes, mother?" I said, a lot more sarcastically than I wanted.

"Do _not_ speak to me in that tone."

"Sorry."

"Where have you been? I had to order Chinese food, last night because you didn't come home."

Well, it figures that she wouldn't be able to cook a mean for herself. "I'm sorry. I came home from school early and fell asleep."

"That is no excuse! Clean this house! Don't ever let it happen again."

"With all due respect... What's left to clean? The entire house is spotless."

"Then come back in an hour. You'll have plenty to clean, then."

_Bitch!_ "Alright. One hour." I checked my watch. Three forty-seven. "I'll be back at four forty-seven."

"On the dot. Your excused."

I nodded and headed out back to my 'room.' I threw my backpack on the floor and headed back out. I needed to go for a walk.

My mother was not the reason for my mood. I had lived her for my whole life, and never felt like this. The way I felt hadn't started until Sonic and I ended. We were fine now, though... I hadn't even felt like this before then. What was wrong with me?"

"Amy?"

I spun around and a huge smile spread across my face. "Hey," I walked into Sonic's awaiting arms.

"How are you?"

"Great!" ... I was great. I really was great. How was I great? I was just sad thirty seconds ago. The only thing that told me was that Sonic made me happy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I know your thinking face. What are you thinking about?"

I sighed, "I feel like this is just a dream. I'll wake up at any moment and you'll be gone again."

"If this is a dream, you don't need to wake up. I do."

I smiled. "You're too sweet, Sonic."

"That's my middle name! Sonic the sweet Hedgehog!"

"It's a great name, it really suits you!"

"Maybe it should be Sonic the only-sweet-to-Amy Hedgehog."

I laughed, "you're not nice to anyone else?"

"I'm _nice_ to selected people. I'm not sweet to anyone else," he chuckled.

"Sweet, nice, whatever. So, tell me about your gang."

"I got it together after our fall out... They know the entire thing was to protect you. Only they knew They didn't care, as long as they could be in a gang with me and pick on people. Wave - who is all about attention - wants to be in the gang. I didn't think I'd be doing you a favour by telling her what the purpose of the gang was, so I sent the guys after her every time she tried anything."

"Well... Thank you, for that, but, she's very determined to get into your little gang. I almost think she's in love with you, the way she acts."

Sonic laughed, "I doubt that, Amy. I'll talk to her, tomorrow and make sure she doesn't ever try anything again. You'll be by my side from now on, though, so she'll have a hard time getting to you," he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you."

"Anything, for you." He paused, frowning. "I told the guys I'd meet them. Do you want to come?"

"I can't. I have chores."

"Want me to cancel?"

I shook my head, "no, go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I'll be back to check up on you, later," he kissed my forehead again, before running off. My good mood seemed to vanish just as quickly. I sighed and sat down on the side walk. I didn't feel like walking anymore... I might as well just sit down until my hour's up, then I'd clean the house and hang out with Sonic. I shouldn't be too long cleaning. How much mess could someone possibly make in one hour?

**X**

I walked in the house, at exactly four forty-seven. Before I could even close the front door behind me, I froze, staring at everything around me. Apparently... a _lot_ of mess could be created in just one hour. The carpet on the stairs had something spilled on it, there were clothes and broken dishes everywhere, all of the food wasn't even in the kitchen... Not one thing was in it's rightful place.

I was afraid to ever miss a day, again, for the punishment would be greater... and a lot messier. I didn't even want to think about how much mess could be made.

"Good, you're home," my mother said, walking down the stairs as she ripped the fluff out of a pillow. "Get cleaning."

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen, where I'd start my long process of cleaning.

It was nine o'clock when I had begun to clean the attic. Of course, my mother hadn't missed a room. The upstairs, the attic, the downstairs, the basement, every room on each floor... Horrifying. After I finished the attic, I'd have to do the basement - which I wasn't allowed to clean yet. Hell, my mother had probably been creating more mess while I was cleaning.

When I heard the doorbell, I wasn't sure if I should stop cleaning to get the door, or keep cleaning. Which ever I chose, I'd probably get in trouble for not doing the other. I was relieved when my mother shouted that she'd get it. Continuing to clean, I saw a giant spider, and dropped the light I was holding. "Dammit!" I muttered under my breath. I'd have to try to put the stupid light that, I had never even seen before, back together before my mother noticed.

The next second, Sonic was standing in front of me. Startled, I stumbled backwards, falling into a pile of dust.

Sonic laughed, and helped me up. "Well, you're not a rat."

I frowned, but laughed,, "um... thank you?"

"Your mother said there were rats up here that she was having a hard time... exterminating."

"That doesn't surprise me. Wait. She said that? To you?"

He nodded.

"She's never tried to keep you out, before. She loves you."

"I know."

"Did she... recognize you?"

"She greeted me with 'Oh, Sonic. Long time no see.'"

"Weird... Anyways, what's up?'

Sonic looked up, "a spider."

I immediately jumped back a few feet, away from Sonic and the spider that was above him. He laughed. "You certainly haven't changed."

"Thank you," I sighed, "but I need to get back to work. I'm no where near done cleaning, yet. I've probably got another five hours of work to do."

"How long have you been working for?"

"Five hours. I should probably stop to cook my stupid mother her dinner, sometime, though."

"Would you like some help?"

"No. I can't ask that of you. Go... do something, and come back later. If you want. You don't have to."

"Okay. I'll be back soon. If you're still cleaning when I'm back, I am going to help you."

"Well, I'll make sure that everything is done by the time you get here."

He winked, "alright. I'll see you, soon."

I nodded, "see ya."

When he was gone, I sighed and sat down. Why did my happiness come and go when he did? Why did I feel so rotten?

**A/N: This was originally going to be a one-shot... but then I accidentally made it rather hard to do that, so now it's just a short story. Haha, whoops. Anyways.. Review? ._.**


End file.
